sm_entertainmentfandomcom_es-20200214-history
TVXQ
right TVXQ *'Nombre:' 동방신기 / Dong Bang Shin Ki (DBSK) *'También conocidos como:' 東方神起 / Tong Vfang Xien Qi - TVXQ (China), 東方神起 / Tohoshinki (Japón) *'Género:' K-Pop, Dance, R&B, Hip-Hop *'Fan Club:' Cassiopeia *'Años Activos:' 2003-2009 / 2011-Presente *'Compañía:' SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur), Avex Group (Japón) Carrera DBSK es un grupo formado originalmente por 5 miembros U-Know Yunho, Max Changmin, Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun y Xiah Junsu. Es una de las bandas más importantes de Asia y ha sido etiquetado como "Asia's Stars" (Estrellas de Asia) y "Kings of Korean Pop and Hallyu Wave" (Reyes del pop coreano y Ola Hallyu) por su gran éxito y las contribuciones a pop coreano. En Abril del 2005 se unieron a la agencia japonesa Avex Group y debutaron con su single "Stay With Me Tonight". En Julio del 2009 Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun y Xiah Junsu presentaron legalmente una demanda judicial en contra de su agencia SM Entertainment por la sobre explotación que ellos estaban recibiendo. Abandonaron el grupo y fueron rescatados porRhythm Zone, el cual los volvio a llevar a la fama bajo el nombre de un nuevo grupo llamado JYJ. En el 2011 después de 2 años 3 meses, los dos miembros del grupo que se habían quedado con la agencia U-Know Yunho y Max Changmin decidieron volver bajo el mismo nombre. Debutaron el 26 de Diciembre del 2003 durante un especial de navidad protagonizado por BoA y Britney Spears. Integrantes Miembro *U-Know Yunho (Líder, Rapero , Bailarín y Vocalista) *Max Changmin (Vocalista , Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex Mimebros *Hero Jaejoong (en JYJ) *Micky Yoochun (en JYJ) *Xiah Junsu (en JYJ) Discografia 'Coreana' Album DBSK_TriAngle.jpg|Tri-Angle DBSK_Rising_Sun.jpg|Rising Sun DBSK_O_Jung_Ban_Hap.jpg|O-正.反.合. DBSK_Mirotic.jpg|Mirotic DBSK_Keep_Your_Head_Down.jpg|Keep Your Head Down DBSK_Catch_Me.jpg|Catch Me Album Repackage DBSK_Christmas Gift from.jpg|Christmas Gift from DBSK_Keep_Your_Head_Down(Repackage).jpg|Keep Your Head Down (Repackage) DBSK_Humanoids.jpg|Humanoids Singles DBSK_Hug.jpg|Hug DBSK_The Way U Are.jpg|The Way U Are DBSK_Hi-ya-ya.jpg|Hi Ya Ya DBSK_Fighting Spirit of Dong Bang.jpg|Fighting Spirit of Dong Bang Especiales DBSK_Show Me Your Love.jpg|Show Me Your Love DBSK_TravelLog.jpg|Yeo Haeng Gi 'Japonesa' Album DBSK_Heart_Mind_and_Soul.jpg|Heart, Mind and Soul DBSK_Five_in_the_Black.jpg|Five in the Black DBSK_T.jpg|T DBSK_The Secret Code.jpg|The Secret Code DBSK_TONE.jpg|TONE Album Repackage DBSK_Best Selection 2010.jpg|Best Selection 2010 Singles DBSK Stay with Me Tonight.jpg|Stay with Me Tonight DBSK Somebody to Love.jpg|Somebody to Love DBSK My Destiny.jpg|My Destiny DBSK 明日は来るから.jpg|明日は来るから DBSK Rising Sun Y Heart, Mind & Soul.jpg|Rising Sun / Heart, Mind & Soul DBSK Begin.jpg|Begin DBSK Sky.jpg|Sky DBSK Miss You.jpg|Miss You / "O"- 正・反・合 DBSK Step by Step.jpg|Step by Step DBSK Choosey Lover.jpg|Choosey Lover DBSK Lovin You.jpg|Lovin You DBSK Summer Dream.jpg|Summer Dream DBSK Shine Y Ride On.jpg|Shine / Ride On DBSK_Forever Love.jpg|Forever Love DBSK_Together.jpg|Together DBSK_Purple Line.jpg|Purple Line DBSK_Two Hearts Y Wild Sou.jpg|Two Hearts / Wild Sou DBSK_Runaway Y My Girlfriend.jpg|Runaway / My Girlfriend DBSK_If...Y Rainy Night.jpg|If...!? / Rainy Night DBSK_Keyword Y Maze.jpg|Keyword / Maze DBSK_Beautiful You Y Sennen Koi Uta.jpg|Beautiful You / Sennen Koi Uta DBSK_Doshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandaro.jpg|Doshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandaro? DBSK_JumonMirotic.jpg|Jumon: Mirotic DBSK_BoleroKiss the Baby SkyWasurenaide.jpg|Bolero / Kiss the Baby Sky / Wasurenaide DBSK_Survivor.jpg|Survivor DBSK_Share the WorldWe Are!.jpg|Share the World / We Are! DBSK_Stand by U.jpg|Stand by U DBSK_Break Out!.jpg|Break Out! DBSK_Toki wo Tomete.jpg|Toki wo Tomete DBSK_Why.jpg|Why DBSK_Superstar.jpg|Superstar DBSK_Winter.jpg|Winter dbsk_STILL.jpg|STILL DBSK_Android.jpg|Android Especiales DBSK_Colors - Melody and HarmonyShelter.jpg|Colors - Melody and Harmony / Shelter 'Colaboraciones' *Journey -Seohyun *Last Angel-Koda Kumi Tours Tours Coreanos *1st Asia Concert Tour Rising Sun *2nd Asia Tour Concert "O" *3rd Asia Tour Mirotic Tours Japonese *1st LIVE TOUR 2006 - Heart, Mind and Soul *2nd LIVE TOUR 2007- Five in the black *3er Live Tour 2008 - "T" *4th Live Tour 2009 - The Secret Code *TVXQ! Catch Me World Tour (2012) Conciertos de Participación *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010–2011) *SM town in Paris (2011) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *SMTown Live in Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live in Los Angeles (2012) *SMTown Live in San Francisco (2012) *SMTown Live in Taiwan (2012) *SMTown Live Tokyo (2012) Fuente :Wikidrama Curiosidades Enlaces *TVXQ Web Oficial Corea *TVXQ Web Oficial Japón *Facebook oficial. *YouTube oficial Galeria Video 'Videos Coreanos' thumb|left|300 px|Hugthumb|right|300px|My Little Princess(Acappella thumb|left|300 px|My Little Princessthumb|right|300 px|The way U are thumb|left|300 px|DRIVEthumb|right|300 px|Hotmail thumb|left|300 px|TRI-ANGLEthumb|right|300px|Miduhyo thumb|left|300 px|Miduhyo Version 2 L.A.thumb|right|300px|Whatever They Say thumb|left|300 px|Thanks To thumb|right|300 px|Magic Castle thumb|left|300 px|Hi Ya Ya thumb|right|300px|Tonight thumb|left|300 px|Beautiful Life thumb|right|300 px|Rising Sun thumb|left|300 px|Onethumb|right|300 px|Free your mind thumb|left|300 px|Always There... thumb|right|300 px|Show Me Your Love thumb|left|300 px|동방의 투혼thumb|right|300 px|믿어요 thumb|left|300 px|Red Sunthumb|right|300 px|Holding back the tears thumb|left|300 px|O-正.反.合.thumb|right|300 px|Balloons thumb|left|300 px|You're my miraclethumb|right|300 px|Purple Line thumb|left|300 px|MIROTICthumb|right|300px|Wrong Number thumb|left|300 px|Are you A Good girlthumb|right|300 px|Picture of you thumb|left|300 px|Keep Your Head Downthumb|right|300 px|Keep Your Head Down Dance ver.A thumb|left|300 px|Keep Your Head Down Dance ver.Bthumb|right|300 px|Before U Go thumb|left|300 px|Before U Gothumb|right|300 px|Before U Go Dance version 'Videos Japoneses' 'Videos En Ingles' Categoría:Grupos